Hari Spesial
by opurple
Summary: Tsukishima Kei merasa tolol. Ia menanyakan suatu hal pada Kuroo Tetsuro yang tidak penting—dengan jawaban yang tidak penting, pula. Kurotsuki /drabble/dldr/May it warm your heart Happy Kurotsuki Day! 11/1 3


Tsukishima Kei merasa tolol. Ia menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak penting—dengan jawaban yang tidak penting, pula.

.

.

 **Hari spesial.**

By **Opurple**.

Tetsuro Kuroo/Tsukishima Kei (Kurotsuki) | fluff, romance, slice of life | K+ to T (to be safe) rated

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Jika ada yang mengusik pikiran Kei akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja adalah sang kapten dari Nekoma—yang sudah menyandang gelar pula sebagai kekasihnya. Baik, jangan tanyakan ia kok bisa? Karena ia masihlah tidak tahu menahu dengan hatinya tersebut, hanya saja—tiba-tiba Kuroo Tetsuro sudah memenuhi hidupnya—di hari tersebut.

Tersebut? Ya—hari dimana Kuroo Tetsuro menyatakan cinta padanya. Ajaib. Ia saja masih tidak bisa menyangka sang kapten yang menjadi pusat atensi orang-orang membubuhkan perhatian hanya padanya, sempat terbesit sesuatu seperti—"memangnya aku ini siapa?" di otak Kei begitu Tetsuro selesai mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hari dimana Tetsuro menyatakan cinta—yang tentu saja dianggap hari paling spesial baginya—pula yang orang-orang sebut dengan "hari jadi mereka". Tsukishima Kei—ingin tahu. Apa hari tersebut—spesial pula bagi Tetsuro?

Maka, ketika minggu itu Tetsuro mengunjunginya—hal pertama yang terucap dibibirnya adalah—"Kuro-san, ingat tidak hari jadi kita?"

Tetsuro bungkam, baru juga memasuki kamar kekasihnya sudah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Tunggu—pupilnya bergerak di nakas ranjang Kei, dan terhambat pada tanggalan di sana. Hari ini hari seperti biasanya kok, tidak ada yang salah—dan rasanya pula hubungan mereka belum sampai satu tahun. Namun, begitu ia menangkap tatapan 'menunggu jawaban' dari kekasihnya, ia pun mengesah. "Tidak tahu? Pokoknya, setelah summer camp—november, mungkin?"

" _ **!**_ " ada petir imajiner yang menyambar disekeliling Kei, sumpah—begitu mendengar jawaban sang kasih—rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali melempari Tetsuro dengan _figure_ dinosaurus koleksinya. 11 november loh—11 november—hari dimana Tetsuro menyatakan cinta. Lagi pula—11—kan nomor punggungnya juga! Ia merasa tolol, menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak penting—dengan jawaban yang tidak penting, pula.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tetsuro mengeryitkan dahinya begitu sang kasih—menunjukkan mimik wajah ngambek. Kalau ia tidak peka dengan suasana hati Kei, mungkin saja—ia akan menyerang dan menciumnya saat ini juga—lihatlah bibirnya yang sedikit manyun itu—uh.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja."

Tetsuro mencoba mengingat-ingat, apa pernah Kei bertingkah seperti ini? Ia bukannya lupa pada hari jadi mereka, hanya saja—hal ini seperti bukan Kei saja. Memangnya penting hari jadi itu diingat? Baginya, selama ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kei setiap minggu, itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Tapi, melihat Kei menganggapnya serius begini—mau bagaimana lagi. Ia mengesah, "Baiklah… 11 november. Ada apa memangnya?" mengulang pertanyaan, berharap Kei memaafkannya.

Kei menarik sudut bibirnya, fakta bahwa Tetsuro memang ingat—pasti hari itu hari yang spesial baginya juga, bukan? "Apa hari itu—hari yang spesial bagimu, Kuroo-san?"

"Hm? Tidak."

" _ **!**_ " jika ada orang yang berhasil membolak-balik suasana hatinya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat, pastilah dia adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kei merasa—haruskah ia memberikan _applause_?

Tetsuro lagi-lagi mengesah, ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Kei dan menuntun tangan sang kasih—yang masih enggan menatapnya—untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tetsuro mengecupi leher jenjang itu, dimana sang pemilik hanya menghindar kecil sedari tadi. "Kau salah bertanya," bisiknya pelan "…harusnya kau bertanya, _hari spesial bagimu itu hari apa, Kuroo-san_?" tidak ada jawaban, Tetsuro melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut langsing sang kekasih, lalu menyeretnya untuk mendekat. "Karena kalau kau bertanya begitu, maka—hari dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu—adalah jawabannya."

 _See?_ Kei benar-benar harus memberikan tepuk tangan atas tendensi Tetsuro yang sering sekali membombardir hatinya seperti itu. Pipinya—sudah memanas sek arang. "M-memangnya ituhari apa?" mukanya berpaling, masih tidak ingin menatap Tetsuro.

Tetsuro menakupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kei, hangat—dan semburat merah yang tercetak jelas di sana membuat hatinya menghangat pula. Emas bertemu warna senja. Tetsuro tidak bisa untuk tidak melumat bibir yang mencoba mengulum senyum itu, lalu—kalimat singkat yang tidak Kei sangka meluncur di bibir Tetsuro itulah yang sukses membuat tubuhnya lemah seketika, dan jatuh dalam pangkuan sang kasih—

"Setiap hari."

.

.

 **End**.

 **A/N** : Happy (late) kurotsuki day! **11/1** \\(^-^)/

 **Review** will be a nice choice to spread the **happiness**!


End file.
